Love
Love is, perhaps, the most hard to grasp for new Unspeakables. As such, it is rare that an Unspeakable newly out of training will choose to work in the Love division. Usually Unspeakables transfer into the Love division from Time or Thought, though they have also come from Space and Death less frequently. Love remains the only division an Unspeakable is required to give full attention to. Unspeakables working in any of the other four divisions may split their focus and be active in two divisions but those working in Love are required to only work in love. Within the Department of Mysteries Love is the most cloaked in secrecy. While other Unspeakables know what they do, the specifics of their work rarely moves beyond their terminally locked door until they are at the point of having results. Love is the division least likely to work on projects with other divisions because of this. The workings of the human heart, its contrasts and comparisons to the workings of the hearts of magical non-humans, and the ways in which love is developed are of immense interest, though the methods needed for testing their hypotheses is sometimes abnormal. All those working in the Love division are given training in magical dissection and taught how to repair magical incisions. This division is responsible for all of the actual love potions in existence. It is difficult to get ones hands on a genuine love potion. The actual ingredients and directions to make the potions is exceedingly difficult to acquire and even harder to make. Some of the things Unspeakables study in this division: • How love is developed • Can love be created from outside means? • Is it possible to create love irreparably? • Where is the line between love and obsession? • Are potions the only effective means of causing love in a person? • Is it possible to sculpt a charm which will gain unyeilding fidelity? • Can a person be cast into Love, much like Cruciatus, and only released when the caster lifts it? • What is the affect of the intensity of one's love on one's actions? • Are there physiological changes that happen when one is in love? • Can one alter the heart's physiology with magic to affect love? • What are all the benefits gained when one sacrifices oneself for a loved one? • Can those benefits be stolen? • Can those benefits be altered? • What are the uses of Love as a curse? • Can love be weaponised? To what ends? • What affect does severe, obsessive love have on a person? • What is the affect of longterm, unrequited love? • What is the link between love and insanity? • How does love affect the brain? • Can the brain's physiology be changed to impact love? • Can genuine and enduring love be created from potions or charms? • If genuine love can be created would it be able to be uncreated? • Is it possible to affect naturally occurring love? • How can love be altered and changed to be useful? • Is love strictly a human emotion? • How does love manifest itself in magical non-humans? • If one's physical heart is removed but the person is kept alive will they still be able to love? • Is it possible to completely wipe natural, true love from the mind? • Can love spread like a disease from person to person but continually be focused on the same person? • Is it possible to love someone to death? • Can love potions be made into an herbal compound that can be burnt with the fumes causing the effect? Can this sort of compound be guarded against via potion? • Can an herbal compound be created to erase love when the fumes are inhaled? Department of Mysteries: Death | Love | Space | Thought | Time | Non-Official Cover Operatives Category: Department of Mysteries Category: Unspeakables